French Butler
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Ciel wakes up to find his staff replaced with peculiar people... And Sebastian has been replaced with a certain... Frenchman... A what if kind of story where Black Butler characters (except Ciel) are replaced with their Hetalia equivalents...
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea for this for a while now… But more recently I thought it'd be hilarious… This is a Black Butler and Hetalia cross over!**

**What if Ciel's staff was replaced with countries?!**

**For now I am calling this story French Butler (You have 10 seconds to guess why)**

**Chapter 1: The Butler: Replaced**

Ciel woke up exhausted, but he didn't know why. He rubbed his eyes, only making them string further. "Sebastian, my eyes are killing me…"

However, upon calling his butler's name, no one showed up…

"Sebastian?"

Ciel got out of bed, running to the mirror, looking at his right eye. The mark was there, but has changed from purple to red and… It looked more like a rose than a star. "What in bloody hell is this?!" He panicked, fearing the worst. "SEBASTIAN, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"My apologies, were you talking to me?" Someone entered the room, but it wasn't Sebastian. The uniform was accurate, but his hair was blond, neck length or so. "I'm afraid you must have me confused for someone else. Surely you know that my name is Francis, non?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Ciel asked. "Where did Sebastian go?"

"Why, young lord, did you have a bad dream or something? I really don't know who this person is. Or could it be you were dreaming of your past?" This so called 'Francis' walked toward Ciel, putting his hand on his head, checking for a fever.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ciel shouted, smacking his hand away.

"Is there a problem, young lord?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Francis. I'm your new butler."

"What happened to the previous one?"

"Nevermind that my lord. I've already prepared breakfast for you. Why don't I help you get dressed?"

So Ciel got dressed with Francis's help. However, when he went to eat breakfast, he'd found that his other servants were replaced as well…

"I'm done weeding the garden. I'll be looking after the puffins now if I don't have any other work to do…" Finnian had been replaced by a boy with silver hair. He called himself Emil. He was Icelandic…

"I'm going to go clean up around the house…" Mei-Rin had also been replaced with a much scarier, stoic and schitsofrenic looking woman named Natalya. She was Russian… Or something of that sort… Ciel had been hiding behind Francis after all, so he wasn't paying too much attention.

Bard Roy was replaced with an Italian… He had a peculiar curl that stuck out and cursed… A lot… "If it's not a big deal, I'm going to go buy some tomatoes from the store…" He was also, apparently obsessed with tomatoes… His name was Romano.

After breakfast, Ciel went to his study. Although he found he couldn't really concentrate, knowing that his staff had been replaced.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Francis came back to the room, with a tray of sweets: a parfait in the center surrounded by cupcakes and cookies piled together in a pyramid-like sculpture.

"I'm sorry… I guess… I don't really know what to say. Today just feels strange…" Ciel put his newspaper down, eating the parfait first… Perfection. It was on par with the ones Sebastian makes.

"Well, I know a way to cheer you up…" Francis sat down on the desk, making Ciel feel awkward as he ate his sweets. "Do you know any French, my lord?"

"Oui… I only know a few of the basics though…"

"Eh bien ... Pourquoi ne pas jouer à un jeu? (Well then… Why don't we play a game?)"

"A game?"

"So you do understand."

"Yes… What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"C'est un jeu qui consiste à vous faire mettre à genoux ... (It's the kind of game that involves you getting down on your knees…)"

"I don't under-." Before he could complete his sentence, Ciel's new French Butler jumped on top of him making the chair fall to the floor…

**So you see my fellow fangirls… If Ciel's staff was replaced with Hetalia cast members… He would be screwed… Especially if France was his butler…**

**Trivia: I went according to which characters had the same voice actor. A lot of the same talent ended up in both series. Monica Rial was Belarus and Mei-Rin, Ian Sinclair was Romano and Bard, and Jason Libricht (I can't spell that dude's name for the life of me) was Iceland and our cute little Finny! J. Micheal Tatum has made it obvious that he was both France and Sebastian, as a lot of voice actor panels have shown… Try finding the video on youtube where he tells the story about the Snuggie, you'll die laughing…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN AND I DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! This time my fanmade character Samantha Spears will appear!**

**Chapter 2: The Noble: Desperate**

What Ciel had just endured was something he'd never be able to speak of with anyone… The intense pain that shot through him everytime he moved, trying to sit up. When he finally sat down, the pain shot up, stinging the most.

"I have to get out of here before this French freak wakes up!" Ciel struggled to walk, his butt hurting him with each step. "I have to get help… But who will I call?" He managed to make it to his study. He only hoped Francis was still lying in bed in the other room, hopefully the bedsheets were still covering him up… Incase anyone else happened to stumble into that room… Ciel sat at his desk.

"Who can I call? I don't know if I can call Lizzie…" Thinking about it for a moment he gave it a try, dialing her number. "Hello, Lizzie, are you there?"

"Who are you talking about? My name is Lili. Are you sure you have the right number?" A girl with a swiss accent picked up the phone, making Ciel hand up immediately.

"Bloody hell, my own fiance was replaced?!" He stopped to think. "Who else can I call? I know, I'll call Samantha!" He quickly dialed the number for reaper HQ.

"Hello?"

"OH THANK GOD! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

"Ciel, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"You have to help me, I'm in danger… Sebastian's gone missing… And… I'm surrounded by freaks…" Ciel could almost cry. "Please, can you come over?"

"Okay… I'll be there as soon as I can."

So Ciel waited an agonizing 10 minutes, wondering if France would wake up to find out he was gone… He waited and waited in silence.

"Um… Ciel?" Someone opened the door slightly. "Are you doing allright? I brought you some chocolate chip scones that Auntie Grell made."

"I'm so glad… At least I still have you…" Ciel could almost cry, happy that at least his grim reaper/demon-ish friend hadn't been replaced by a total weirdo…

"Are you okay?" Samantha closed the door, making sure to lock it. "Auntie says that eating sweets always makes her feel better when she's mad. It works for me too! So please eat some. I brought a lot!"

So the two ate scones…

"So what happened exactly? You said Sebastian went missing and the mansion was replaced by freaks?"

"I can't find any of my servants, they seem to have all been replaced. Sebastian was replaced with this French man who… No… I can't…"

"Can't what? Are you afraid the fangirls will get you?" Samantha asked, breaking the fourth wall (she is quite the fangirl herself, but doesn't make it as obvious). "Did something bad happen?"

"You're too naïve to know…"

"I'm not that naïve…"

"I can't… If I tell you I won't forgive myself."

"Come on, can't you tell me just a little? I may not look it, but I can handle it!" Samantha shouted, trying to get the details (her inner fangirl starting to awaken). "It can't be that bad, right? What, did Alois come over and force you to wear booty shorts?"

"Thankfully not… I can't tell you…"

"Then if you won't tell me, I'll just call up Alois on this new phone the people at the tech department just developed!" She took out a small box-shaped device that seemed strange to Ciel (but for us in the present, you would've known she'd taken out a cell phone and began dialing Alois's number).

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, Alois? Yeah, I'm trying to figure something out… Did you by any chance molest Ciel in any way, shape or form today?"

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"No? I thought so…"

"Young Master, what are you hiding in here for?" With that, both teens froze.

"I'll call you back." Samantha hung up.

"Francis, what are you doing here? Haven't you had enough?" Ciel asked nervously.

"Non… I need more entertainment…"

"ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?"

"Is this the French freak you were talking about?"

"Yes… He seems to have replaced Sebastian somehow and I don't know how to get rid of him… What's worse is that my contract seal seemed to have changed shape."

"No offence Ciel, but I think you're quite literally screwed…"

"Young master, why don't we play another game?" Francis was walking toward Ciel.

"Haven't you had enough already? Wasn't my screaming enough for you?"

"Screaming?!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

"IT'S MINE AND THE FANBASE'S CONCERN!"

"If you want, you won't have to get down on your knees this time… You can lean against the wall if you want to…" Francis was now face to face with Ciel. Both teens panicking inside, not knowing what to do… They stood frozen in the moment…

**Wahaha... Do you think you know who Lizzie was replaced with? THE ANSWER IS LIECHTENSTEIN! It's suprising, but they both share the same voice actress... Very suprissing since most of us HATE Lizzie and LOVE Liechtenstein with all our hearts... Samantha is my origanal character which I featured in my Black Reaper story! She doesn't really have a Hetalia equivalent mostly because I imagine her being voiced by someone like Carrie Savage and because I can't really compare her to any country in particular... In a way she could be Japan because of how she handles her death sythe with such skill but she might also be Hungary because she's a yaoi fangirl (but she doesn't make it as obvious)! I need to think some more... Alois should be appearing next chapter though, so please stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review for this story and I got happy… The reviewer asked why I abandoned the story… Truth is, I don't remember listing it as "complete", so I don't know why it has that label. I haven't worked on it in a while mostly because I became somewhat embaressed of writing it (too much fangirling on my end). I admit that I kind of abandoned this story because I was too busy thinking up the rest of the story and because I was a little embaressed to continue further… I've also never watched the dubbed Black Butler 2 so I had to debate and search who acted for which character because I am going according to the voice acting the the English dub for both Hetalia and Black Butler…**

**I'm also trying to figure out who voiced Ronald Knox in the dub because he looks A LOT like America. That's not even an exaggeration. HE TOTALLY HAS NANTUCKET! Can someone tell me if he shares a voice actor with one of the Hetalia characters? Pretty please? If you like the story? I tried looking it up on the Black Butler Wiki and Wikipedia but got nothing…**

**Okay… Now I will start the next chapter…**

**Chapter 3: The Children: In Danger**

Francis seemed to creep closer to Ciel, who was having a panic attack. However, being the only one who hasn't been replaced by a total weirdo, Samantha knew she had to act. So she put her inner fangirl aside and her chest opened up, death sythe coming out along with the stench of something rotten.

"You should hide." She instructed, watching Ciel hide under the desk.

"Young Master, don't hide from me!" Francis dashed toward the desk only to get his head chopped off by the sythe's edge. His body and head fell to the floor, staining the floor with red.

"That was surprisingly easy…" Samantha sighed. "You can come out now…"

"Is he dead?"

"He looks dead, but there's no cinematic record…"

"What does that mean? Does he not have a soul?"

"I'm not sure… I should call Auntie and Uncle about this…" As she was about to reach for her cell phone, she witnessed Ciel's soft side when he hugged her from behind. "What are you doing? This is out of character for you!"

"YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME THAT UNTIL SEBASTIAN AND THE OTHERS COME BACK THAT YOU'LL HELP ME!"

"Are you… Crying?"

She could've sworn she felt something wet against her back when Ciel held her tighter. "I don't know what happened. I don't know where everyone went and I don't know if they'll ever come back… But I need you…"

She turned around. "It's okay you know… Besides, I can be a butler too."

"So you'll stay?"

"Of course."

**(A little information on Samantha Spears… She's my amazing hatred of people saying that Claude is Will and Sebastian's love child… Thus Samantha is a combination of Will and Sebastian's traits. She is half grim reaper and half demon. Will is her surrogate father with Grell acting like an aunt and Ronald acting as a big brother figure or an uncle of sorts. Sebastian is her biological father, but a mother in never ever confirmed and is left up to the reader to decide. Like Sebastian, she has an almost natural instinct to take care of Ciel. She was also created to be an extra love interest for Ciel so fangirls who hate Lizzy but like all of the other characters can relax… But she's naïve when it comes to love and sex. So even if Ciel did have romantic feelings for her, she'd probably be too naïve to realize it…)**

2 hours later…

Samantha took Ciel to the parlor in an attempt to calm him down. He'd managed to breathe normally again and avoided an asthma attack. Now he was playing chess by himself and she was busy waiting for a few guests to come over… And then the maid came in.

"We have guests."

"Please let them in."

And a few minutes later, the quiet atmosphere became loud as hell…

"YOU SAID SOMETHING HAPPENED TO BASSY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Grell showed up.

"Calm down Auntie, you're scarring me!" Samantha panicked at Grell's sudden hyperness.

"She's right, just keep calm and save the violence for later…" Ronald walked into the room, obviously tiered from working unwanted over-time.

"I didn't think you'd invite them over…" Ciel sighed, leaning back in his chair. "But it doesn't look like they've been replaced with anyone, so that's a good thing…"

"I figured we could use the extra help…" Samantha looked out of the large windows. "But I'm still waiting for someone else…"

"Who might that be?"

"I'm waiting for Alois."

"YOU INVITED ALOIS TO MY MANSION?!" Ciel snapped, rushing toward the girl. "Are you crazy? He'll force me to wear those disgusting shorts for certain!"

"I wanted to see if this whole replacement thing affected him too…"

"YOU SHOULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD ME!"

"I don't get what's going on, but you did say that Bassy went missing…" Grell reminded the two fighting teens.

"And it must've been serious for you to come calling us." Ronald added.

"Well, I think it's best if Ciel explains it. I just got here a few hours ago." Samantha urged Ciel forward. "Go ahead. After all, we're here to help you."

And after explaining his situation, Ciel left Grell and Ronald confused…

"THIS IS ALL SO BLOODY CONFUSING! I DON'T UNDERSTAND, HOW COULD MY BASSY BE REPLACED BY SOME FRENCH GIT?!" Grell was naturally furious…

"Auntie please calm down…" Samantha hated when Grell got mad because she always became deadly… "Ronald, make her stop…"

"I'm afraid that's impossible… But I find the story somewhat hard to believe myself… How could someone suddenly be replaced without you knowing it?" Ronald asked, looking at Ciel.

"I don't know how it happened. Even my contract seal changed somehow…" Ciel took off his eye patch, revealing the now red, rose-shaped seal. "It didn't look like this before."

"Well you said that the fake you killed had no cinematic record, right?"

"That's right. I thought it was weird so that's why I called you." Samantha answered. "Should we call HQ?"

"I think we need to investigate further before we call anyone else… Let's keep this to ourselves for now."

"Yes sir!"

"But what can I do about my servants? All of them have been replaced and I don't know where the originals went or if they're even alive… Sebastian won't come when I call him either." Ciel crossed his arms. "It's much too bad, I can't do anything by myself."

"So because of that, I'm his temporary butler! I can't leave him alone."

"THIS MAKES NO SENCE AT ALL!" Grell shouted again, punching a hole in the wall. "Okay, if Bassy's been replaced by a freak then we just have to find the real Bassy and make sure the freak stays dead."

"I-is Grell always like this?" Ciel whispered to his new 'butler'.

"Only when she gets mad and it's really scary!" Samantha whimpered as silently as possible.

"I guess what we're trying to say is that we'll help, but only because it's for the sake of the souls in question." Ronald sighed. "I guess this means even more overtime… I'll check the to-die list to see if anyone of your servants is in the library…"

"There's Mei-Rin, a maid; Finny, the gardener; and lastly Bardroy, one of the cooks." Ciel listed off the names almost instinctively (working for the queen made him used to investigations and listing off names from one list of another).

Ronald flipped through a small black book, but a few seconds later closed it and shook his head. "I got nothing, so they aren't dead."

"That's good… But if they were replaced, then where could they have gone?"

"Should we search the mansion?"

Then a knock on the door halted the conversation…

"Come in." Ciel ordered.

Lucky for Ciel, the new maid wasn't there. Unlucky for Ciel, it was Claude with an unfamiliar face in Alois's clothes.

"How are you doing Ciel?" Ciel had been replaced by a girl with long light brown hair and a pink flower in her hair. "I read an excellent story the other day, would you like to hear it?"

"BLOODY HELL, HOW IS EVERYONE AROUND ME DISSAPEARING?!" Ciel shouted.

"So you can tell as well… This isn't normal." Claude pushed his glasses up his nose. "I thought I was trapped with one inconvienience and now this…"

"So you've been affected by this as well?" Grell asked. "Or do you have a part in this?"

"Although I'd like him to be gone, I'm to protect my master as stated in the contract." Claude explained.

"Claude, I'm going to go find some food… I'll see you later, okay?" The girl Alois was replaced with left the room.

"That's obviously not Alois…" Ciel cringed.

"What's strange is that remnents of my master's soul reside in that girl. But as you've stated, it's obviously not him." Claude explained.

"How can you tell?" Grell asked.

"Well duh, he's a demon like me!" Samantha seemed to cheer. "Look mister, I don't like you. But my father is missing and my friend got hurt, so I'm willing to work with you in this situation."

"I can understand that." Claude shot Ciel a weird look that made him shiver.

"You'll need all the help you can get…" Samantha pointed out. "What do you say?"

Ciel paused, considering everything that's happened. He clenched his teeth, going to the window and looking out to see the snow falling onto the ground. "Fine…"

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**


End file.
